elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Iddra
|Base ID = }} Iddra is a Nord innkeeper of Braidwood Inn found in Kynesgrove. She offers rooms for rent (10 ) and sells different kinds of food. She is the wife of Kjeld, and the mother of Kjeld the Younger and a girl named Froa. Interactions Quests A Blade in the Dark She is encountered during the quest A Blade in the Dark at Kynesgrove. She tells the Dragonborn that a dragon flew over Kynesgrove and landed at Kynesgrove Dragon Burial Ground, before running away in fear. She can later be found at the Braidwood Inn. A Few Words with You Iddra asks the player character to convince Roggi Knot-Beard to forget about the debts he owes the inn for drinks. Dialogue "No, you don't want to go up there! A dragon... it's attacking!" :A dragon is attacking Kynesgrove? "Well, I don't know. Not yet... it flew over town and landed on the old dragon burial mound." :Where's this dragon? "It flew over town and landed on the old dragon burial mound." "I don't know what it's doing up there, but I'm not waiting around to find out!" Conversations Kitchen helper Iddra: "I'm going to need your help in the kitchen tomorrow." Kjeld the Younger: "But papa was going to take me hunting tomorrow!" Iddra: "Oh, I don't think you're old enough for that yet. You can help me salt the cheese curd." Kjeld the Younger: "Why can't Froa do it?" Iddra: "Because I'm telling you to." Bullying brother Iddra: "You need to take better care of your sister." Kjeld the Younger: "But she's so stupid!" Iddra: "She said you threw her into a goat pen yesterday." Kjeld the Younger: "Because she was being stupid!" Iddra: "Don't make me bring your father into this." No playing by the river Kjeld the Younger: "Mama, when can we go play in the river again?" Iddra: "Not with all those soldiers all over the hold. Their horses can't see you, you know." Kjeld the Younger: "I know, but..." Iddra: "And you'll be trampled to death!" Kjeld the Younger: "No way. I'm quick!" Iddra: "Well why don't you be quick about finding my book that you lost?" How are the kids? Roggi: "How are the little ones?" Iddra: "Oh, you know. Little Kjeld is a handful, and Froa is just so quiet." Roggi: "He takes after his father, and she takes after you." Iddra: "Well, that's the good and the bad of it." Divine mead Iddra: "If you like mead so much, why not go live in Riften?" Roggi: "Oh, I wouldn't be able to help them. Their skills were given by the Divines." Iddra: "Maybe you could be a taster or something." Roggi: "Ah, but I can do that right here. Right now!" Happy bees make happy honey Roggi: "Have you heard about Goldenglow Meadery?" Iddra: "Did something happen to it?" Roggi: "All the apiaries... it will take years to get those bees happy again." Iddra: "Do the bees need to be happy?" Roggi: "Of course! You can't make good mead without happy honey!" Trivia *If followed after the initial encounter, she will run to the Windhelm Stables and cower in fear until the dragon is dead. *If the Dragonborn steals from her inn, she may send Hired Thugs after them. *Iddra speaks to her son, Kjeld the Younger, about not abusing his sister, Froa (namely, his throwing of her into the goat pen) as well as him having to do chores that he believes she should help with. However, the sister is never seen in Kynesgrove. Appearances * de:Iddra es:Iddra it:Iddra pl:Iddra ru:Иддра Category:Skyrim: Kynesgrove Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers